Gilvänah's Wrath
by Arinlianette
Summary: This tale is all about a young, destined girl named Femilyn Boleyn. This story serves as the third movie of the famous movie I started writing this before the real third movie came out . So, the "old" Eve is in this and also I made up the adventure plot.
1. Where Is It

**Just for reference, Alex's real middle name is Rupert. (special thanks to scififinatic). And I don't exactly know how old Alex was in the 2nd movie, so I guessed the ages and stuff, so please bare with me!**

**Also, the third movie never happened in this story and this shall take its place. I will try to keep the third person views going and check up on the villains and stuff more often so that we (the readers) shall know something the character does not. I know it's weird to let the reader know that that is the way it is going to be written, but…whatever. That's the plan. K?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters.**

**Great! On with story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Where Is It?!

Fifteen years have passed since the last mummy encounter occurred. The O'Connell family now sat at a large oak table in the dining hall of the O'Connell manor. Rick sat at the head of the table in a chestnut suit; his wife, Evelyn, had an expensive and formal black dress and pretty jewelry. Their 23 year-old son, Alex, sat across from his mother in a black tux with his hair slicked back. He wore an expression that said, 'why am I here, again?' His uncle Jonathan sat on his left and was currently devouring the meal on his plate. The Dining Hall remained silent for the only thing that can be heard was the clinging of a fork clashing with the teeth of Ole Jonathan.

Alex seemed to get a bit agitated. "(cough) _This dinner party stinks_ (cough)…"

"Alex!" Eve scolded.

"Mum! I'm only being honest – "

"May I remind you that this party is for your _father_? What you think now, doesn't make a difference -"

"Oh, come on! There's nothing special about turning 46 – "

"Alexander Rupert O'Connell!"

"I know none of you care, but _I_ like this engagement," Jonathan put in while some chicken hung out of his mouth.

"Uncle Jon," Alex began to express, "the party hasn't even started yet. Not sure if you could tell, but nobody's here…"

"So…," Jonathon answered with his mouth agar.

"Oh gross, Jonathan!" Eve said with a disgusted face.

"Come on, Eve! You're my sister; _you_ should be used to this by now," Jonathan said sticking out his tongue full of pasta.

"I'm supposed to be used to an immature pig having slab hanging down his chin all the time?!" Eve asked.

"It's just like our toddler years: the spitting 'n' the lack of manners – but with class," Jonathan explained.

"Class? Not to break it to ya' harsh, but you have no class. And it'd be nice if you would stop avoiding the fact that you're still a baby," Rick pointed out and paused. "…Now go and toss that cute little bib on before you make even bigger mess," Rick said playfully.

"_A baby_?! _Who're you calling_ _a baby_?!"

"You, that's who." It was a simple fact to him.

"Oh, boys…" Eve started. "Not today. Honestly – "

"No; _yes_, today! Eve, do you realize what this man puts me through every stinking day of every waking moment?!" Jonathan exaggerated.

"Jonathan – "

"What I put _you_ through?! You put me through hell every day. With your drinkin' and those girls you bring in here – who by the way _never_ learn to keep their hands to themselves…," Rick intervened.

"Rick, frankly, _I_ think – " Eve started but was interrupted by a faint sound of rumbling.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

As they all slowly stood up from there chestnut, leather chairs, the lights started to flicker and everything began to shake. They looked around startled.

"I THOUGHT WE DIDN'T GET EARTHQUAKES IN ENGLAND – ESPECIALLY AT THIS TIME OF YEAR?!" Jonathan exclaimed trying to hold on to the table.

Rick looked around suspiciously while mostly obtaining his balance. "WE DON'T!" he yelled.

Then the shaking and lights finally stopped. Everyone looked at each other wondering the same thing; they went to the huge open-glass window and peered outside to a weird arrangements of lights in the air. It was in the shape of a bursting crown – a sign that was undefined. Then something clicked in Rick's head.

"Rick, what are you doing?!" Eve asked.

He started down the stairs and into the study, quickly. "Rick!" they all yelled after him. He hurriedly looked for a certain book that no one else could see. He looked left and right and picked it up from its hiding spot. The book was a very large, green leather book with a golden binding covered in symbols. Rick blew the dust off the cover and looked at it with a worried expression.

"Rick, what's going on?" Eve asked once she reached her beloved.

"Remember our old buddy, Boleyn?" Rick asked raising his eyebrows to her.

"Well, of course, what would that do with any… – " Eve trailed knowing what he was getting at. "You don't think…?" she said stopping herself again. He only nodded, gravely. She walked over to Rick and peered over his shoulder as he slowly peeled the book open.

A small bat admitted from it. "Ew!!" Alex exclaimed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…," Jonathan muttered.

Eve trailed her finger on the Ancient Egyptian text that seemed to glow. Soon, the light dimmed and the pictures began to show all over the page. Things like weapons, jewels, people and even animals danced along the page in moving notions, as if they were signs of some sort that meant great importance. One sign in particular revealed itself with many colors: the picture of a large staff embracing a green jewel the size of a fist. It glimmered off the page. "_The Scepter of Gilvänah_," Eve said breathlessly, obviously appalled. She had seen this picture many times before, but it left her breathless every time for some reason – like it controlled her.

"It can't be. I thought he hid it – " Eve said.

"He did. Maybe some egghead decided to start messing with it…," Rick concluded.

"Hid what?" Jonathan asked, confused.

After silence, Eve straightened her posture. "I'm calling him," Eve said, completely ignoring her brother. As she walked across the room and dialed the number, Rick flipped through the pages of the book again as if expecting to find something else. "He isn't answering," Eve said walking back.

"And it isn't here," Rick said sadly.

Alex had to dare to ask. "What isn't?"

"_The Ruby of Hopena_," Eve started, "It's a very rare Ancient Egyptian artifact that was lost to civilization. Your father and I had some help in recovering it and hiding it somewhere no one knows or can find. _We_ can't even _remember_ where the place was. But it seems that someone is looking for _Gilvänah's Scepter_." Alex was still a bit confused. "The only way to find it is by acquiring the three keys which can only be _willingly_ found by or given to or _from_ the guardian of the _Temple of Aziza_."

"Kind of like you and the Bracelet of Anubis…?" Alex inquired, wanting to know if he was following.

"Yes, but not quite…"

Rick interrupted the exchange of words. "And I'm sure it isn't here…"

"Wh – that can't be. Where else would it be?!" she asked frantically.

"Maybe with your old chap…?" Jonathan suggested. Many people underestimated old Jon; so he decided to show his smarts…and he felt a bit _too_ left out of the conversation.

"That's brilliant, Jonathan! Too bad he won't answer," Eve said.

"He's got family, right? Just use the phone book and look for one of his relatives…," Alex finally said.

"Alex, _you're _a genius!" Eve explained ruffling his hair on the way to the phone.

"Boy-o got that from my side of the family!" Jonathan exclaimed smiling. Rick gave him a blank, yet skeptical look before following Eve to the phone. Jonathan's smile faded. Eve flipped through the book for a 'Boleyn' and found 2 numbers listed. Eve read them aloud.

"There's a Phillip and Femilyn. Those sound accurate?" Eve asked looking up to Rick.

"Uh, yeah. He used to talk about his adorable little 'bumblebees'," Rick said.

"Oh, well, I'll have to try them."

Quickly dialing the number, she thought of what she was going to say. A few moments later, a woman with a Spanish accent answered the phone. "Hello? Is this Femilyn Boleyn?...Do you know when she'll be home? No?...Where might I be able to reach her?…Oh…Wait – the Museum of World Refined History?...Oh, thank-you for your help. Bye-bye, now."

"So…what're we doing, then?" Jonathan asked.

Eve turned to her family. "Better pack your bags, Johnny Boy; we're going to America…"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! I revised the whole story and cut the chapters up 'cause I didn't like how one was long and the other was incredibly short, so they are relatively the same length now! And the grammar/spelling mistakes are gone! Yay!**

**This story is officially active again, so updates will be coming!**

**PLEASE rate or comment or something. Thank-you!**


	2. Humiliation and Psychos

**This chapter is a filler-inner and introduces the new characters a bit. I think I'll be running into a lot of trouble when it comes to the knowledge of ruins and artifacts and stuff. So please, bare with me throughout this series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters; only Femilyn, Phillip, and Carl.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Humiliation and Psychos

Femilyn and Phillip Boleyn tore down the replica labyrinth of a sacred Mayan ruin and their outfits were fairly similar. Femi wore a brown halter-top, tan knickers and brown hiking boots; as for Phil, he had on a brown button-up shirt, tan cargo pants and brown hiking boots. Phil was using flips and some fancy footwork to dodge arrows while Femi dodged lasers by the means of back-flips, front hand springs and many other flexible motions. Both were fierce and serious. Suddenly, Phillip was stricken down on his left arm. He let out a cry of frustration at his defeat as Femi continued with what she was doing.

Finally ending her triumphant finish with a back flip, she pressed a button on the wall beside her. The lasers snapped themselves off. Smiling, she looked to her left to see how her twin was doing. Her smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"Come on, Phil. Can't dodge a couple of arrows?" the American teased.

Sitting up, Phil ripped the suction-cupped arrow from his arm; it left a small red mark. He looked back up to his sister, immediately reading her expression. "Course, I can. I was just distracted by _you_," he explained, finding his reasoning a good enough excuse for his humiliation.

"_Me_? Why would _I_ be so distracting? Is it because of how well I perform…?"

"Uh – no! I mean, look at you: you're half naked!" he said.

"There called shorts, and I'm sorry if you feel a little intimidated by me," she said smirking more.

"Intimidated is a big word. And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means…You're just angry because I get more attention," she stated.

He scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Maybe that's true _but_ I get more action."

They made their way out of the gymnasium and down the steps of the institution. They had already retrieved there bags full of archeological equipment. "Maybe that's 'cause I'm actually looking for Mr. Right while you're looking for nothing but pleasure – in all the wrong places, might I add…!" Femi exclaimed.

"What an excuse…"

"At least I don't go out with every pretty little face I see!" she said finally stepping into a familiar red car.

Thanks to her and her brother's occupation, they always needed transportation somewhere; they had a very gracious driver, Carl. He was a young Mexican not far from their age, who surprisingly had a British accent. He was really funny and like an over-protective brother to the twins.

"Every time, huh? Maybe I'm just getting tired of being lonely…," Phil inquired raising his brow.

Turning to the personal driver, Femi told him their destination. "Hi, Carl. The WRM, please," she said smiling to the familiar driver.

"Right on," he answered starting the car.

Phil shut his door and continued his argument. "So, you're saying you'd rather _not_ go on a date with a complete stranger without question than find out whether he's your true love or not?" he asked curiously.

"Well, duh!" she exasperated. "I mean, you never know whether or not the guy's a psycho or something!" she answered logically.

"She's got a point there, Phil…" Carl intervened. "Remember that one guy – what's his name? Harry it was. He took her out to dinner, and then tried to pull some stupid rubbish later. Lyn here had to beat him to a pulp. Saw the whole thing with my own eyes," Carl explained honestly, using the nickname he had dubbed Femi with.

"Thank-you, Carl. At least _someone_ has the decency to defend me and my relationship problems; unlike some brother of mine…" Femi muttered the last part under her breath, but made sure Phil heard her clearly.

Phil only rolled his eyes.

They finally pulled up to the Museum of World Refined History. It had a sort of glow from it that attracted many people, young and old. Femi, Carl, and Phil stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. Completely ignoring her current attire, the heroin walks straight up to the tourist guide next to the eastern entrance and hands him some papers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know it wasn't much, but the next chapter will be a bit longer and have much more action!**

**Please write a comment/message me. PLEASE AND THANK-YOU.**


	3. Attacked

**This is an action chapter and when the original heroes meet up with the OCs. A small little attraction shall happen, and Ole Jonathan will feel unloved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters. Only OCs Femilyn, Phillip, and Carl.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Attacked

The O'Connell family had entered through the northern entrance looking for a sign of some-sort. Eve began to wonder whether or not they were in the right place.

"Maybe I should've asked the woman what she might've been wearing," she wondered.

"Yeah, hon; might've been helpful," Rick agreed sarcastically.

As the two argued, Alex and Jonathan slowly walked off toward the middle of the hall. But, they didn't get too far away from the bickering couple, staying in the northern region.

It was that moment that Alex noticed the most beautiful creature standing on the left side of him; it was a girl in some-what "adventurous" clothes. She had a perfect, curvaceous body, fairly-tanned skin, and really dark brown hair with dark blonde highlights. He thought she was down-right gorgeous.

She was also with a boy who looked just like her, but taller and more mature; and a Mexican boy with dark hair who was a bit shorter than the first guy.

For some reason, he couldn't help but stare off at the mysterious American beauty. But, of course, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He turned around to face his Uncle Jonathan. He had a terrified look on his face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Look over there, chap!" Jon looked frightened.

What he saw was a large group of men dressed in all black and swords hanging from their belts.

Alex muttered to himself, "You've got to be kidding me…"

Then, he saw one of the men looking toward the east side of the entrances to the group of young people he was looking at just a moment ago.

Hastily, he walked back to the northern side of the museum and approached his parents. They stopped 'discussing' something when they saw the distressed look on his face.

"Guess who decided to crash the party…?" He nodded his head toward the men in black.

"Not these guys again…," Rick said.

As the men started walking toward them, Femi, Phil, and Carl finished their professional conversation.

"Basically, the ruins were left by the Ravis and lost to society only because a disease hit that specific area…," Femi confirmed.

"Gotcha. I'll get these photos and papers to the head office and we'll see what happens…," the guide said heading off in a random direction.

Just as she let out a sigh, a hand grabbed her waist from behind. Another couple of arms held back Phillip and Carl as they tried to help Femi. The man began to drag her backward toward the southern entrance hall. Phil kept struggling to get to his sister as the mysterious 'cult' that was currently trying to deprive them of something.

He soon tied her hands with rope and slammed her on the head desk of the entrance hall.

The O'Connell's reached a statue in the middle of the museum. They had found that the museum was surrounded by the enemy and that they were most definitely not safe.

Looking back at Femi, they composed a plan.

"Alright. There are about…Fifty men surrounding us…, so we each take…12. Yeah that's should work…" Rick explained logically.

"Actually, I don't think Uncle Jon counts…" Alex joked.

"So, even when we're about to get killed, everyone jokes on Ole' Jonathan…?" Jonathan muttered to himself.

"That's not true, it just so happens that you're the most unlikely candidate to help in this situation," Evelyn summed.

"That makes me feel so much better, sis."

"Maybe we should just wait till they leave so we can follow them?" Rick suggested.

With a nod, they all took their attention back onto the group that was being held captive. But when they turned around, their view was being blocked by the guards who had just found them. They took each of their arms and held them behind their backs.

Shoving the O'Connells, the head guard yelled to the one who had grabbed Femi.

"We have some trouble makers!"

He turned his attention onto the others. A creepy smile began to form on his dark face.

"My…O'Connells. It's amazing how you're always here when something of importance is at fault…Hold them down!"

The guards had them and the boys held by they're shoulders and were on their knees.

Femi was pushed against the desk by the O'Connell's old friend, Lokna. She was immediately interrogated.

"Boleyn, where's the bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" Femi asked dumbly.

"You know what bracelet. The one your father gave you to protect from people like me…"

"Oh, that bracelet! I don't really know what happened to it – "

"Girl, stop playing games with me! You know what I mean, and you know where it is!" he yelled in her face.

Femi scrunched up her face due to his bad breath.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the **Brace of Nakita**?!" he asked seriously.

After a short pause, Femi tilted her head and pretended to think over an answer.

"_Nakita_…"

Lokna's patience was wearing.

"Is that Egyptian you speakin', Lokna?" Femi smirked at knowing his name.

He trudged behind the desk and pressed a blade onto her neck and breathed down on her neck, leaning in to talk in her ear.

"You know, you've got a pretty face. It'd be a shame if it were to "magically" be scarred…" he muttered.

As he did this, Carl, Phil, and Alex all wanted to break free, but they were being held captive.

His voice sent shivers down her back, and he knew it. Collecting her thoughts, she made a recovery by making a snide remark.

"What makes you think my face is of any importance? Perhaps you're jealous of how a weak little girl – such as myself – can have great looks and _not_ have bad breath…" she asked sarcastically.

Hearing this, he growled under his breath and lifted his blade to cut her. But before the blade could connect with her neck, Femi's head swiftly ducked down so that it only cut her cheek. Then, her right arm came up and knocked the blade out of his hand and her left foot swung up straight in the air colliding with his face.

Phil and Carl took this as an opportunity to break free. As they began to sit up, they kicked the men that were currently holding them. Before Alex or Rick could do anything, the three began to fight there way out. Carl and Phil was sword fighting with the guards.

While Lokna was on the ground, Femi jumped up on top of the desk. As she jumped, she brought her legs up and swung her binded arms under her feet which left her arms in front of her. She kicked a guard that was coming at her in the head. Then, a guard came at her with a sword swinging skillfully. Femi backed up slowly –jumping off of the sturdy desk- until her back hit the wall. The man cornered her and lifted his sword to strike her. Femi took this as an opportunity; she lifted her hands as the metal stuck the rope between her hands while getting stuck in the cemented wall, leaving her hanging for a while. The guard struggled to get his weapon out, but to no prevail. She brought both her legs upward and slammed both her heels into his jaw, bringing him to the ground. She had followed through the kick and flipped over to recover from the rope snapping – a back-flip with no hands.

The O'Connells looked at her with amazement, especially Alex; he kind of felt pulled to the girl whom he didn't even know.

Femi walked back over to Carl and Phil and sighed.

"I thought this was supposed to occur during Thanksgiving…," she said dully, upset about the event.

"I guess destiny couldn't wait…" Phil said sarcastically.

Carl was already untying the O'Connells with a blade. Once they were loose, they stood up and walked over to Femi, who was currently having a _conference meeting _with her brother. They bickered for a good 30 seconds then turned over to the group in front of them.

"So, who are you?" Phil asked curiously.

"I'm Rick O'Connell. This is my wife – " Rick started.

"Evelyn; call me Eve," She finished.

Then the other two introduced themselves.

"Eve's older brother, Jonathan."

"Alex. Their son," he pointed to Rick and Eve.

"Right, I'm Phil. This is my baby twin sister, Femi, and…" Phil started.

"Carl: Phil and Femi's assistant slash best friend," Carl finished.

"We're very pleased to meet you," Femi said with a small smile.

Alex felt his insides churn at the beautiful sight. While he was still in a daze, Femi began to talk to the whole group about some-sort of plan. All he did was stare at her aimlessly with his mouth slightly agar. A bit of saliva might've escaped from his lips, but he didn't care. This got Rick's attention. His father cleared his throat bringing his son back to reality.

"What…?" he muttered.

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

"…Right. Well if we hurry, we can get to my treasure," Femi confirmed bringing the attention back to her. She and Phil started walking off toward the entrances along with everyone else.

Carl and Alex stayed behind. Carl slapped his hand on Alex's shoulder and sighed.

"I'd be careful, chap. She doesn't let her guard down easily. She's also not a _relationship_ kind of girl," Carl advised.

As Carl walked away, Alex wondered what he meant. Sighing again, he walked off toward the entrances and outside to the black car as he and his family followed the red car that held the three people who had saved him and his family's lives…

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! The action stuff was terrible, I'm sure, but I tried and that's all that counts!

**Anyway, the next chapter will be kind of funny (I hope) and I will be attempting some Spanish. Uh-oh! Pray for me and we'll see if it makes sense.**

**Please write a comment/message me! Thanks!**


	4. ¡Estoy Regular!

**This chapter is the one with Spanish in it. I tried my best and I'm sure it sucks, but…oh, well. You'll still like it because I put what it was SUPPOSED to say.**

**Twins butt heads and Alex realizes his crush.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters. I DO own Femi, Carl, Maria, and Phil!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: ¡Estoy regular!

The two cars finally stopped at an enormous building with many ancient relics parked in and outside of the rich abode. Beautiful gardens resided in a wonderful fashion.

'This house sure is something…,' Alex O'Connell thought as they got out of their cars.

As Femilyn's figure emerged from the red car a somewhat large woman came bustling out of the fancy front door of the Boleyn Residents. She had a well-kept long, curly body of hair on her head and a ordinary maid's uniform. She quickly stepped toward the twins and Carl to pick up their bags.

Femi turned to her.

"¡Ah, señorita Maria! ¿Cómo estás tú? (**Oh, Miss Maria! How was your day?**)," Femi spoke to her in Spanish.

Maria stopped walking toward the bags and turned to Femi to respond with a smile.

"¡Moy bien! ¡Gracias para petición! (**Really good! Thank-you for asking!**)."

"¡Por supuesto! (**Of course!**)," Femi nodded.

"¡¿ Yo digo, tú y que el muchacho querido realmente trae sonrisas a mi cara cada - Hacen daño a tú?! ¡Qué le sucedió?! (**I say, you and that darling brother of yours bring smiles to my face every – What happened to you?!**)," she referred to her matted hair and sweaty features.

"Esto es sólo un rasguño- (**It's just a scratch – **)."

"No trate hasta de salir de éste, Femi. ¡¿Por qué siempre pasa este?! ¡¿Le realiza tú y Phillip son mi responsabilidad?! Si algo debiera pasar a t – ! (**Don't even try to get out of this one, Femi. Why does this always happen?! Do you realize you and Phillip are my responsibility?! If something were to happen to y – **)," she scowled.

"¡Nada se equivocó, abuela! Nostros teníamos una carrera - en con algunos hombres realmente malos... ¡Estoy regular! (**Nothing went wrong, grandma! We just had a run-in with some really bad men...I'm fine!**)," Femi tried to reason.

"¡¿Hombres malos?! ¡¿El Femi, qué tipo de problema es tú en ahora?! (Bad men?! Femi, what kind of trouble are you in now?!)," she asked looking very stern.

"…Well – these guys came and attacked us while we were dropping off our findings…," she laughing nervously.

By now, everyone, with the exception of Phil and Carl, were confused on various levels. With baffled looks, everyone – especially Alex's – attention was slowly pulling away, but still watched the girl who evidently spoke more than one language. Every minute, he was getting impressed by the cute wonder.

"I don't care. ¿Femi, cuál está con tú actualmente? ¡Tú no puede ir una hora sin tener algo serio sucede que deba nunca haber sucedido! ¡Cómo está ese normal?! (**Femi, what is with you these days? You can't go an hour without having something serious happen that should've never happened! How is that normal?!**)"

She quickly noticed the small cut Femilyn received from one of the men who attacked her earlier.

Maria grabbed both sides of Femi's face and turned the left side toward her. Examining it closely, she glared and mumbled curses in Spanish. Femi did nothing but defend her and the new allies and kept trying to calm the maid down.

As this happened, the O'Connell's would give each other weird looks from not knowing what was going on. Alex knew and smirked at being amused by it.

Then, Phil decided it was time to stop the distractions of Señorita Maria and gently spoke fluent Spanish with a "kiss-upish" voice.

"Señorita Maria, por favor no esté tan áspero. We just got in a _little_ fight on the way here which was resolved. We even brought friends," he said cheekily as Senora Maria pinched his cheeks and smiled.

"You were always my favorite twin, Phil. The one who _never_ got in trouble or worried me like a certain muchacha did!" she scolded toward Femi before walking back into the house.

Phil just smiled teasingly at his sister as he got all the praise.

Femi quietly glared at her maid and hit Phil upside his head really hard.

"Ow!" Phil growled. "Hey – "

"You deserved that!"

"What?! I was just telling her that you were unharmed – "

"Oh, don't play that card; you know what I'm talking about. Whenever you talk to Maria, you use that voice you use to kiss-up to people!"

"I have no idea what you mean baby sis!" Phil smiled innocently.

"Don't baby sis me, Phil!!!"

She hit him in his arm.

"Geez, tell me what I did wrong!" he asked.

Femi knew he was doing nothing but acting out. He was teasing her at the fact that he had always been Maria's favorite twin, and she was always under his shadow.

"You know what?! I don't need this right now!" She stormed through the front door into the house. Before she actually entered she yelled over her shoulder, "And by the way, you're only older than me by 7 minutes!!!!"

"Femi!!! Femi-doodles!!!" Phil yelled.

Seeing at how she was gone, he let out a sigh.

"I'll go make sure she doesn't vent her feelings out on anything…," Carl said following in the direction in which his best friend ran off in.

Silence seemed to cover the driveway of the Boleyn Residents as no one dared to say a word. But, no one knew that the whole time, Alex and Jonathan were holding in there laughter the whole time. They had both found the two bickering siblings quite amusing amongst themselves. Needing to let the air out of their lungs, they had to let the laughter go as well. They began laughing like maniacs for a long time. The whole time, Rick and Eve were rolling there eyes as Phil looked like the fight between him and his sister was pleasingly amusing to his guests and he smiled at that.

"Hey, mum and dad," Alex asked after calming down. "Why am I an only child?" with interest.

"You see, Alex, we loved you _so_ much, we didn't want to have another and have to give away some of your love-of course we would've still loved you – " Eve said.

Rick interrupted and plainly said, "'Cause one of _you_ is enough…Besides, I wouldn't be able to stand the bickering all day. _We've already got enough of __that_…"

Eve turned toward her husband and glared at him for telling her son something so "ridiculous".

Alex nodded to himself as Phil decided that just sitting out here wouldn't be the safest when they've got people looking for them.

"Why don't you guys step in, the streets have ears…," Phil chucked laughing at his own pathetic joke.

The O'Connell's nodded and followed him into the mansion.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! I know the language change was weird and most likely wrong, but I wanted to challenge myself and build the twins' and Maria's character…if that makes sense.

**No Spanish in the next chapter (Hallelujah!) Ha!**

**Comment or message me, please! ****J**


	5. My Boyfriend!

**This chapter holds a bit more info on what's going on, but not much. I felt that Femi, Carl, and Phil's feelings toward the subject should be portrayed before the others fully know what's going on. Also, Alex shall be love struck for basically the whole series, so yeah. I love him and Jonathan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters, but the OCs: Femi, Carl, and Phil.**

* * *

Chapter 5: My Boyfriend?!

Once inside, they once again witnessed the many different relics and treasured statues that hung up and decorated the house. There was a huge, master staircase in the middle of the living room they stood in.

Jonathan and Alex took a seat with Phil on the couch while the couple sat in identical loveseats that were green-colored, along with the rest of the furniture. Silence encircled the small group until the sound of footsteps came creeping from the large hall.

Everyone turned to see Femi and Carl walking up the tile staircase.

As soon as Alex saw her, his heart started beating rapidly. She wasn't dressed in her regular attire. It was now a short black training bra, a pair of tan short shorts and dark brown combat boots. She also wore black fingerless gloves, a belt full of different blades and small, sharp objects-even a holster on each of her sides to hold her 2 silver DD44 handguns ready for combat.

Looking at her, he found her and her outfit down-right sexy, yet battle-worthy. Once again, he had been ogling at the beautiful young 20-year-old. But, this time he had caught himself before anyone but Carl could notice this change in behavior.

Coming back to reality, he asked everyone what was to happen, for he didn't know anything about the new curse they had to deal with. But, he had no doubt that they'd be seeing another mummy…to much of his dismay.

Sighing, Femi sat down on a two-seater couch, followed by Carl, and put her head in her hands gravely.

"Femi – " Phil muttered.

"Don't say _it_."

"I wasn't going to say _it_," Phil said cautiously.

"You weren't going to say, 'Femi, your _stupid_ ex-mummy boyfriend from your previous life as of 10,000 years ago, is after you and your _stupid_ protecting powers to open the _stupid_ Temple of Aziza to take over the _stupid_ world' ?!" Femi fumed.

She was now standing up and glaring at her twin of almost 21 years. There was so much tension in the room at the moment.

Due to Femi's cold and outrageous outburst, Phil's mood was immediately changed dramatically. He now felt what Femi felt, but, his anger wasn't for the same reason. He was just angry that his sister didn't trust him to not blow all her feelings up in her face.

"You know…You don't _have_ to have such a terrible attitude about this. Just 'cause _your_ _stupid_ _boyfriend_ is after _you_ doesn't mean you have to take it out on _other people_!" he countered.

"So _now_ he's my _boyfriend_?! I thought I told you I _never_ went out with him, he's just a messed-up stalker who can't let _anything_ go!!"

"Well, maybe you _shouldn't_ have helped him organize his research papers that morning in the library…So that way, he _wouldn't_ have gotten _attached _towatching _your butt move under those little knickers you always wear_!"

By now, everyone in the room was confused; aside from Carl who was busy rolling his eyes at the stupid argument he's clearly heard before. Alex just felt a shard of resentment when Femi mentioned something about a previous boyfriend.

"Phillip – "

Getting annoyed, Carl cleared his throat and took hold of Femilyn and started telling her to take deep breathes. "Femi, Femi! Take deep breaths…it's all right."

As she did, he rounded up on Phil.

"What you doin'!"

"Trying to understand why in the world my twin sister is being ridiculous about something no one but herself could have stopped – " Phil countered.

"_Me_?! Phillip Patrick Boleyn – if I wasn't in vital need of assistance in you living, I'd personally strangle you right now!!!!" she fumed.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Carl yelled.

The two twins glanced at each other and said, "No…," in unison.

"Alright then, you two are going to _sit__ down_ and _not talk to each other_ while us _grown__-__ups_ talk about the _real_ issue here!!!"

Femi and Phil quieted down and slowly sat down before taking another glaring glance at each other. Phil was seated back next to Alex, and Femi was seated next to Carl who was near Rick and Eve. After taking her last glare at her twin, Femi turned her body away from Phil and crossed her arms stubbornly away from the rest of the group, which Alex found disturbingly cute.

"Now that that's settled, let's get to business," Rick started.

Alex decided to speak up. "Yeah, 'cause I'm in the dark, here…"

"Well, then…I guess it's story time…," Eve started.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Man, it got heated! Thank God for Carl always being there!

**Please comment/message me! I feel like this ****L**** when you don't…Thanks!**


	6. No Interrupting Story Time!

**Here's some more background info on the conflicting forces of evil. LOL, that sounded weird…**

**Anyway, I like this idea of making the chapters shorter; it's so easy updating and stuff. I'll be doing this for now on, period.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters. But I do own Femi, Carl, Maria, Phillip, and any other Ancient Egyptian characters I introduce.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 6: No Interrupting Story Time!

_*flashback*_

"'**10,000 years ago, there was a tournament held in western Egypt. It was held in honor of the great god, Gilvänah, she had given the land much nourishment and care. She was pleased with the emperor, Ur Atum's, doing. **

**So, she built him a temple called the Aziza which holds the 3 key items to finding the source of the goddess' power, the Scepter of Gilvänah. Back to the tournament, a beautiful young woman entered, and her name was Naunet, a servant's daughter. She won by a landslide, meaning that she was just undefeatable. The emperor decided that she would be the guardian of the treasures for they would be too dangerous in the wrong hands – '"**

_*flashback interrupted*_

"Typical…," Jonathan muttered.

"Jonathan!" Rick warned.

"Sorry…"

_*flashback continued*_

"As I was saying, **'Soon, Naunet met the prince, Menes, and they were inseperable. Menes became attached and even thought of her as his mate. But it wasn't going last forever, of course.**

**The years went by and a young man named Teremun, Ur Atum's nephew, had been wondering the corridors in the Aziza and bumped into Naunet.**

**He asked, "Are you alright?"**

**She answered, "No harm was done to me."**

**From then on, they had been in love.**

**But, this was considered a bad omen, considering that Prince Menes had already planned to marry his best friend. Not to mention the fact that he was a higher ranking officer than his cousin. And this caused feud in the kingdom and Naunet didn't know what to do.**

**Later, she decided to see her new lover at midnight. She was probably seeing him for he last time and had confessed her feelings – as was Teremun. But, Menes was hiding in the shadows and saw the exchange.**

**In a fit of rage, he called the guards on them; one taking Teremun to a cell, and the other taking Naunet to his own chambers. He planned to marry Naunet the next day and for Teremun to be executed ****at the marriage ceremony **_**– **_**'"**

_*flashback discontinued*_

"That's pitiful!" Jonathan waved on.

"Jonathan!" Rick yelled.

"Sorry!"

_*flashback continued*_

"'**The next day came, Naunet and Menes stood at the front of the wedding chambers ready to be married, of course, against Naunet's wishes. The high priest began to speak; that's when they brought out Teremun in a barred cage. They planned to execute him before the whole 'do you take blah blah blah as your wife' and what – not.**

**So, Menes proceeded into striking Teremun. Before this happened, Teremun said, 'I'm sorry…' to Naunet but, Naunet acted on impulse. She attacked Menes with his own sword before her lover could be struck.**

**He didn't die of course, but Naunet and Teremun escaped.**

**The emperor, Ur Atum, let them get away and had his son executed for attempted murder of his own cousin who was still royal family – "**

_*flashback disbanded…again*_

"The snake – "

"Jo – "

"I know, I know! No talking during _story time_!"

Sighing, Eve ended the story.

_*flashback continued*_

"**Before Menes died, he swore that he would get his revenge on Teremun and that Naunet would rightfully be his and his only for all of eternity…'"**

When Eve finished her explanation, Alex let out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Alex?"

"Oh, no…It's just that my insane inference was correct…," he answered gravely.

"And what might that be…," Eve asked curiously.

"_Hello_…Does **MUMMY** ring any bells?" Alex said in a blunt tone.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jonathan yelled, just realizing.

"Jonathan!" Rick yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut-up."

"Sure, yell at the guy who thought story time was over…," he mumbled.

Carl spoke up. "Three times…?"

Jonathan turned away from the group in retaliation.

"Let me get this straight. Femi, here, is Naunet – that rules out _one part_ of this cooky legend stuff…," Rick asked.

"So who's Teremun and Menes?" Alex asked.

"We have a hunch that Menes is a man called James Donaldson – " Femi started.

" – aka, Psycho Boyfriend – " Phil intervened but was interrupted by getting slapped upside the head by Femi.

"…Ow…"

Jonathan decided to ask.

"So, who is this James Donaldson person…?"

"I'd be happy to clarify – " Phil started but was, once again, slapped by his sister.

"…Ow…"

"2 summers ago, I volunteered at a branch library. James was there researching some really old and expensive biographies on Egyptian emperors. Evidently, he was hitting on me the whole time I was servicing him and he pretty much stalked me for the rest of the year – "

" – He broke into our apartment when she was taking a shower – " Phil started.

This only angered Femi even more. SLAP!

"…Ow…Can you stop doing that?!"

"Can you stop getting into your little sister's business," Femi mocked.

"Well, can you stop – "

Carl shot a glare at the both of them. They both were silent by then.

"So…James is Menes, who is in love with Femi, who is Naunet...And you know about this stuff, how?" Rick said.

"Our father," the twins answered simultaneously.

"I think their talking about Milo, Rick," Eve muttered gravely.

"He told me he found this on his last expedition…," Femi said holding up a bracelet she had clasped around her wrist. It was golden with the Arabic/Egypt language engraved on its surface and they each were colored uniquely:

يستعدوا ن أ أ ت ك ط

Eve trailed her pointer finger on the bracelet. "_Nakita…_**The Brace of Nakita**! This is what the book was ranting on about!"

"This thing?" Alex said looking at it.

"Yes. And this _thing_ is not just some _accessory_. It allows its owner – preferably the guardian – to see through all truths, as well as reveal them, if I'm correct…?" Eve said looking at Carl for confirmation.

He simply nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, what orientation are you exactly, mate?" Jonathan asked Carl – obviously wanting to know about his accent.

"I was born just outside South America, but I moved to England as a child, then, 3 years ago, I moved back here and met this lot," he explained.

"Makes total sense…," Jonathan said with a thoughtful look.

"…Right, so what do we need to do?" Alex asked.

"For now, all we _can_ do is wait. There's no telling how many other mummy crazed hunters already know about this…," Rick said.

"Mister O'Connell's right, we should be getting prepared," Femi said.

Jonathan looked confused, "But, the hotel's miles from here!"

"Don't worry about it," Phil smiled, "this is a mansion, you know. We've got plenty of room – If you guys want to stay, I mean – "

" – Most definitely!" Jonathan yelped.

"Great, well, I'm going out to check up on my automobiles. Phil, you can show the mister and mrs their room while Femi takes the goof-balls," Carl said standing up from his seat on the soft cushion.

Everyone followed his lead and went to their designated directions. Femi and the boys went to the right of the top of the staircase, as Phil and the couple went left.

Following Femi up the stairs, Alex gazed nonchalantly at her bum as his thoughts circled around the gorgeous angel in front of him. Little did the young O'Connell realize what kind of adventure he was actually getting himself into that night

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! The twins' relationship reminds me of Sue Storm and Johnny. Phil and Johnny are both man whores, so it's all good.

**Please comment and/or message me, yay!**


	7. The Sneaky Antics of a Blush

**I personally love this chapter, it was so fun and easy out of all the others! No curse or fighting…well _technically…_**

**But, I wanted to step away from some of the missing treasure and the Egyptian stuff for a bit and so: Here is my result!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mummy Movie characters. I do own Femi and her peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Sneaky Antics of a Blush

The two Neanderthals obediently followed the talented Femilyn Boleyn, but scarcely stayed close due to them wanting to keep their conversation from reaching the young woman's ears. It obviously did nothing seeing as she was happily smiling and humming a pleasant tune while following the map that was mentally portrayed in her head.

"_Nice place, don't you think?_" Jonathan whispered, aimlessly looking about for any sign of a weird symbol or life-threatening artifact. "_There's not one creepy little piece of treasure in sight._"

Alex didn't even get the chance to pretend to listen to what his perplexed uncle was saying, he was, yet again, too busy occupying himself with watching the bum of the girl striding a ways in front of him. Her walk was corresponding with so much confidence, it would seem as if she thought very highly of herself – which is something she did not seem.

Yet, Alex's thoughts of the girl were wrong. She was thinking about her last mission in the caverns of Pompeii, when she and her twin were running lavishly through a heated tunnel; Phil had dropped his canteen and went back for it; she ended up falling back and pushing back a very large boulder that was dead on intent on squashing her brother. But she braved like Wonder Woman and held it in its place and even pushed it, and the falling substances behind it, into a super large manhole that was resided right next to her leg. Luckily, it didn't catch her foot and drag her down with it. Phil complained to her about how dangerous her actions were and never once thanked her or made it known that he was grateful for her and her impulsiveness. But she knew he wasn't really angry about the obstacle; he was just jealous of her mad skills.

Yep, she was conceited, but it kept her on top.

Jonathon slapped Alex in the arm.

"Ow!"

"_What're you doin'?!_"

Alex managed to pull his exclamation into a murmur. "_…I – don't…know…_"

Femi heard another smack.

"Ow!"

"_That's what you get!_"

"What'd I do?!"

"_You're lookin' over there instead of paying attention to poor ole Jonathan…,_" he muttered bitterly. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"I was not!"

"Were, too_!_"

"Totally wasn't!"

Femilyn cleared her throat.

The two still bickered.

She repeated her action and stated, "Boys!"

The two looked up to her and her calm expression that didn't match the tone. Well, Alex looked at her hips where her hands lay, which _was_ an expression of sternness.

"Your _suite_ awaits."

She moved aside to an opened passage that led to the room. The two boys walked passed her as she waited outside to avoid their reactions when they examined it.

Alex snorted in disbelief.

Someone's house was _actually_ more complex, full, and astonishing than his. He had always thought his family's odd liking to weird and creepy artifacts was the one thing he could always enjoy and call his own. And he believed they had gotten most of the loot that was hiding around the world.

He was wrong.

He let breath pass his lips in a lone whistle and glanced around the room while rubbing the back of his head. A small smile and chuckle escaped his lips and he looked very pleased. His uncle had quickly helped himself to a small table holding a bamboo-stitched basket full of golden trinkets folded in a blood red blanket.

Femi walked in a bit more and placed her hand on a bewildered Alex's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "_Like what you see…?"_ She, of course, was not being flirtatious, but playful.

But Alex didn't see it the same way. He felt very much flirted with.

He quickly turned around and looked down at her stupidly, not knowing what to say. He choked on his words.

"…" There were none. He just nodded his head, dumbly with his mouth slightly open.

Femi slightly scoffed and bit her lip while looking down at her hands, trying to find them more interesting than his face.

"Yeah, it's my favorite room…," she spoke boldly while looking him in the eye again, making the message more clear.

As if in a trance, Alex shook his head quickly and blushed. "R-right, I can_ so _see why." He tried to seem casual about it and not at all timid as he placed his hand on the door and leaned his weight on it without removing his eyes from Femi to make the "illusion" even more believable. But the new found confidence strayed from erasing the blush that was evident on his dumbfounded face.

Femi curtly let a giggle out, but quickly covered up her amusement without Alex noticing it.

Behind the two, Jonathan was throwing gold around and catching it and started to chant, '(_Gold is Money and Money is Golden…uh, Treasure is Real!)'_

He chanted nonstop while doing a little happy dance.

Alex and Femi laughed graciously.

Alex muttered, "The idiot…," with a broad smile, forgetting who he was standing by.

"He's your uncle?" Femi asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," he never took his eyes off of Jon, "He's been there for me ever since I was born – although he always runs from a fight."

Femilyn sighed.

"Must be nice…"

Alex stopped smiling and looked back at her, confused for her response.

"What do you mean – "

"You guys should get some rest and close those windows; that blush isn't exactly going unnoticed…," she indifferently said while taking a stack of towels from the closet and putting them on a table near the connected bathroom.

Alex stopped all movement entirely.

Femi looked up from her work with a smile and patted the towels.

"Here are some fresh towels for if you guys…you know, while sleeping…"

Alex's eyes widened and the blush reddened even more.

"Uh – "

The girl only had one answer to why she would even mention such a thing.

"You know who my brother is…So, any of your secrets are safe with this gal."

After sighing, she walked to the door and Alex followed, leaving Jonathan to say goodnight to the new jewelry.

"You're brother, huh?"

"I know; it's a sad life for me, that's why I treasure hunt. It's new and refreshing."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They stood there without saying anything until Femi smirked.

"You know, I'm cool with _any _of your secrets, right?" Alex blushed again. "I know you were watching my bum earlier – several times, actually."

The O'Connell cleared his throat and was looking around to make sure no one was in hearing range of them. "'Guess you caught me," he replied playfully.

Femi placed her hands on either side of his body and got close to his face before saying, "You're so welcome…"

And with that, she kicked him in the shin and backed away as he let out a cry of pain.

"Shit!"

"_Don't stare at anything on my body ever again_!"

And with that, Alex concluded that he would never let the sneaky antics of a simple blush take over his distraught face ever again – especially around _her_.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! I think that now, Alex will be a bit more open and more willing to talk, whether or not him and Femi are on good terms. But he knows once thing for sure, he was going to get back at her.

**Please message and comment like usual!**


End file.
